List of Fairies
This is a list of all fairies from the Rainbow Magic series, including both released and unreleased titles. There are currently 237 fairies published and 15 yet to come. Only title fairies are listed here. Rainbow Fairies (1-7) *Ruby the Red Fairy *Amber the Orange Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (U.S. title: Sunny the Yellow Fairy) *Fern the Green Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy (U.S. title: Inky the Indigo Fairy) *Heather the Violet Fairy Weather Fairies (8-14) *Crystal the Snow Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Evie the Mist Fairy *Storm the Lightning Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy Party Fairies (15-21) *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Melodie the Music Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Honey the Sweet Fairy (U.S. title: Honey the Candy Fairy) *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Jasmine the Present Fairy Jewel Fairies (22-28) *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy Pet Keeper Fairies (29-35) *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy Fun Day Fairies (36-42) *Megan the Monday Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy (U.S. title: Tara the Tuesday Fairy) *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy (U.S. title: Felicity the Friday Fairy) *Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Sarah the Sunday Fairy Petal Fairies (43-49) *Tia the Tulip Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Charlie the Sunflower Fairy (U.S. title: Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy) *Olivia the Orchid Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Ella the Rose Fairy Dance Fairies (50-56) *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Jessica the Jazz Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy (U.S. title: Serena the Salsa Fairy) *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy (U.S. title: Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy) Sporty Fairies (57-63) *Helena the Horseriding Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy (U.S. title: Stacey the Soccer Fairy) *Zoe the Skating Fairy *Naomi the Netball Fairy (U.S. title: Brittany the Basketball Fairy) *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Alice the Tennis Fairy *Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Music Fairies (64-70) *Poppy the Piano Fairy *Ellie the Guitar Fairy *Fiona the Flute Fairy *Danni the Drum Fairy *Maya the Harp Fairy *Victoria the Violin Fairy *Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Magical Animal Fairies (71-77) *Ashley the Dragon Fairy *Lara the Black Cat Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy (U.S. title: Erin the Phoenix Fairy) *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Green Fairies (78-84) *Nicole the Beach Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy *Edie the Garden Fairy *Coral the Reef Fairy *Lily the Rainforest Fairy *Milly the River Fairy *Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy Ocean Fairies (85-91) *Ally the Dolphin Fairy *Amelie the Seal Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Twilight Fairies (92-98) *Ava the Sunset Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy (U.S. title: Nia the Night Owl Fairy) *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy (U.S. title: Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Showtime Fairies (99-105) *Madison the Magic Show Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Alesha the Acrobat Fairy *Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Taylor the Talent Show Fairy Princess Fairies (106-112) *Honor the Happy Days Fairy (U.S. title: Hope the Happiness Fairy) *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy (U.S .title: Cassidy the Costume Fairy) *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy *Elisa the Adventure Fairy (U.S. title: Elisa the Royal Adventure Fairy) *Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy (U.S. title: Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy) *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Pop Star Fairies (113-119) *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy (U.S. title: Adele the Voice Fairy) *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy (U.S. title: Vanessa the Choreography Fairy) *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy (U.S. title: Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy) *Una the Concert Fairy (U.S. title: Cassie the Concert Fairy) Fashion Fairies (120-126) *Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy (U.S. title: Tyra the Designer Fairy) *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy (U.S. title: Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy) *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Lola the Fashion Show Fairy Sweet Fairies (127-133) *Lottie the Lollipop Fairy (U.S. title: Lisa the Lollipop Fairy) *Esme the Ice Cream Fairy *Coco the Cupcake Fairy *Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Madeleine the Cookie Fairy (U.S. title: Madeline the Cookie Fairy) *Layla the Candyfloss Fairy (U.S. title: Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy) *Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Baby Animal Rescue Fairies (134-140) *Mae the Panda Fairy *Kitty the Tiger Fairy *Mara the Meerkat Fairy *Savannah the Zebra Fairy *Kimberley the Koala Fairy (U.S. title: Kimberly the Koala Fairy) *Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy (U.S. title: Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy) Magical Crafts Fairies (141-147) *Kayla the Pottery Fairy *Annabelle the Drawing Fairy *Zadie the Sewing Fairy *Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy (U.S. title: Josie the Jewelry Fairy) *Violet the Painting Fairy *Libby the Story-Writing Fairy (U.S. title: Libby the Writing Fairy) *Roxie the Baking Fairy School Days Fairies (148-151) *Lydia the Reading Fairy *Marissa the Science Fairy *Alison the Art Fairy *Kathryn the PE Fairy (U.S. title: Kathryn the Gym Fairy) Fairytale Fairies (152-155; +3 U.S. only) *Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy *Eleanor the Snow White Fairy *Faith the Cinderella Fairy *Rita the Frog Princess Fairy (U.S. only) *Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy (U.S. only) *Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy (U.S. only) *Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy Helping Fairies (156-159) *Martha the Doctor Fairy *Ariana the Firefighter Fairy *Perrie the Paramedic Fairy *Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy Storybook Fairies (160-163) *Elle the Thumbelina Fairy *Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy *Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy *Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy Friendship Fairies (164-167) *Esther the Kindness Fairy *Mary the Sharing Fairy *Mimi the Laughter Fairy *Clare the Caring Fairy Baby Farm Animal Fairies (168-171) *Debbie the Duckling Fairy *Elodie the Lamb Fairy *Penelope the Foal Fairy *Billie the Baby Goat Fairy Candy Land Fairies (172-175) *Monica the Marshmallow Fairy *Gabby the Bubble Gum Fairy *Lisa the Jelly Bean Fairy (U.S title: Franny the Jelly Bean Fairy) *Shelley the Sherbet Fairy (U.S. title: Shelley the Sugar Fairy) Funfair Fairies (176-179) *Rae the Rollercoaster Fairy *Fatima the Face-Painting Fairy *Paloma the Dodgems Fairy *Bobbi the Bouncy Castle Fairy Endangered Animals Fairies (180-184) * Etta the Elephant Fairy * Priya the Polar Bear Fairy * Chelsea the Chimpanzee Fairy * Selma the Snow Leopard Fairy Discovery Fairies (185-188) * Aisha the Astronaut Fairy * Orla the Inventor Fairy * Dani the Detective Fairy * Elsie the Engineer Fairy Holiday Special Fairies and U.S Special Editions *Holly the Christmas Fairy *Summer the Holiday Fairy (U.S. title: Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy) *Stella the Star Fairy *Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy (U.S. title: Paige the Christmas Play Fairy) *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (U.S. title: Flora the Dress-Up Fairy) *Chrissie the Wish Fairy *Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (U.S. title: Destiny the Rock Star Fairy) *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy *Florence the Friendship Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Cara the Camp Fairy (U.S. only) *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy (U.S. title: Keira the Movie Star Fairy) *Olympia the Games Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy (U.S. title: Brianna the Tooth Fairy) *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy (U.S. title: Bailey the Babysitter Fairy) *Lindsay the Luck Fairy (U.S. only) *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy (U.S. title: Carly the School Fairy) *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy (U.S. only) *Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy (U.S. only) *Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies *Tilly the Teacher Fairy *Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy *Heidi the Vet Fairy *Daisy the Festival Fairy *Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy (U.S. only) *Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy *Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy (U.S. title: Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy) *Becky the Best Friend Fairy *Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy (U.S .only) *Skyler the Fireworks Fairy *Melissa the Sports Fairy *Fizz the Fireworks Fairy (U.S. title: Skyler the Fireworks Fairy) *Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy *Susie the Sister Fairy *Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy (U.S. only) *Sianne the Butterfly Fairy *Samira the Superhero Fairy *Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy (U.S. title: Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy) *Maria the Mother's Day Fairy *Ellen the Explorer Fairy *Cara the Coding Fairy *Evelyn the Mermicorn Fairy *Hazel the Librarian Fairy *Sasha the Slime Fairy *Ivy the Worry Fairy *Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy *Padma the Pirate Fairy *Kat the Jungle Fairy One-Offs *Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy *Luna the Loom Band Fairy *Frances the Royal Family Fairy *Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy *Tiana the Toy Fairy (1 and 2) *Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy Gallery |-|Series = 62078-px310-229695.jpg 62079-px310-220775.jpg 62080-px310-224851.jpg 62081-px310-226982.jpg 62082-px310-222608.jpg 62083-px310-225876.jpg 62084-px310-228119.jpg 83237-px310-223277.jpg 84405-px310-219810.jpg 83238-px310-229929.jpg 83789-px310-221415.jpg 84523-ml-67158.jpg 86598-ml-88933.jpg 86599-px310-220527.jpg 95726-px310-228437.jpg 95727-px310-222947.jpg 96140-px310-224676.jpg 96141-px310-226788.jpg 99502-px310-221977.jpg 99503-px310-225284.jpg 99504-px310-227518.jpg 98501-ml-73828.jpg 98497-ml-55832.jpg 98498-ml-89393.jpg 98499-ml-44487.jpg 98500-ml-62778.jpg 98496-ml-83758.jpg 98502-ml-51362.jpg Katie..jpg Bella.jpg Georgia1.jpg 101747-ml-59008.jpg Harriet.jpg Molly,goldfish fairy.jpg penny1.jpg megan1.jpg tallulah1.jpg willow1.jpg thea1.jpg 105492-ml-49977.jpg sienna1.jpg sarah.jpeg 111262-ml-53732.jpg 111263-ml-70603.jpg 111264-ml-81823.jpg 111265-ml-42442.jpg 111266-ml-87288.jpg 111267-ml-59453.jpg 111268-ml-92973.jpg Charlie, sunflower fairy.jpg 113831-ml-74833.jpg 114735-ml-40817.jpg 114736-ml-85788.jpg 114737-ml-57848.jpg 114738-ml-91358.jpg 114739-ml-46427.jpg 114740-ml-64643.jpg 120578-ml-90023.jpg 120579-ml-45097.jpg 120581-ml-76538.jpg 120583-ml-71058.jpg 120585-ml-42867.jpg 120587-ml-59903.jpg 120590-ml-61018.jpg 123896-px310-228393.jpg Ellie.jpg 123897-ml-55942.jpg EACTDX.jpg Maya.jpg 123895-ml-38968.jpg 123898-ml-89493.jpg Ashley.jpg 126685-ml-194036.jpg 126686-ml-194044.jpg 126687-ml-194052.jpg 126688-ml-194060.jpg 126689-ml-194068.jpg 126690-ml-194076.jpg Nicole.jpg 7724 original 1.jpg Edie.jpg 91eu2hvhmyL.jpg Lily.jpg 128981-px310-321602.jpg Carrie.jpg 131235-ml-366860.jpg 131962-ml-518726.jpg 131963-ml-518737.jpg 131964-ml-518748.jpg 131965-ml-518759.jpg 131966-ml-518770.jpg 131967-ml-518781.jpg 134667-ml-555122.jpg 134668-ml-555133.jpg 134669-ml-555144.jpg 134670-ml-555155.jpg Yasmin.jpg 134672-ml-555177.jpg 134673-ml-555188.jpg 138461-px310-699514.jpg 138462-ml-699429.jpg 138463-ml-699442.jpg 138464-ml-699455.jpg Amelia.jpg 138467-ml-699500.jpg 138465-ml-699468.jpg 140581-ml-777286.jpg 140582-ml-777299.jpg 140583-ml-777312.jpg 140584-ml-777325.jpg 140585-ml-777338.jpg 140586-ml-777351.jpg 140587-ml-777364.jpg 144619-ml-891065.jpg 144620-ml-891078.jpg 144621-ml-891091.jpg Miley.jpg Frankie.jpg Rochelle.jpg Una.jpeg 146917-ml-962417.jpg Claudia_the_Accessories_Fairy.jpg 146919-ml-962443.jpg 146920-ml-962456.jpg 146921-ml-962469.jpg 146922-ml-962482.jpg 146923-ml-962495.jpg Lottie_the_Lollipop_Fairy.jpg Esme_the_Ice_Cream_Fairy.jpg Coco_the_Cupcake_Fairy.jpg Clara_the_Chocolate_Fairy.jpeg Madeleine1.jpg Layla_the_Candyfloss_Fairy.jpg Nina_the_Birthday_Cake_Fairy.jpg 9781408327937.jpg Kitty.jpg Mara.jpg 9781408327968.jpg Kimberley_koala_fairy.jpg Rosie.jpg Anna.jpg Kayla_the_Pottery_Fairy.jpg Annabelle_the_Drawing_Fairy.jpg Zadie_the_Sewing_Fairy.jpg Josie_the_Jewellery-Making_Fairy.jpg Violet_the_Painting_Fairy.jpg Libby_the_Story-Writing_Fairy.jpg Roxie_the_Baking_Fairy.jpg Marissa_science_fairy.jpg Alison_art_fairy.jpg Lydia_reading_fairy.jpg Kathryn,_pe_fairy.jpg Julia_sleeping_beauty_fairy.jpg Eleanor_snow_white_fairy.jpg Faith_cinderella_fairy.jpg 71ssEUg4KVL.jpg 71OHTZ NFXL.jpg 71vhozhIdML.jpg Lacey_little_mermaid_fairy.jpg Isbn9781408339435.jpg Isbn9781408339534.jpg Isbn9781408339510.jpg Isbn9781408339497.jpg Elle, Thumbelina Fairy.jpg 61YHXxz0RZL.jpg Ruth, Red Riding Hood Fairy.jpg Isbn9781408340554.jpg Isbn9781408342701.jpg 51I7eXHDlEL.jpg 51ub lYiAaL.jpg 51gj-X9r7jL.jpg Isbn9781408345108.jpg Isbn9781408345146.jpg Isbn9781408345160.jpg Isbn9781408345184.jpg Monica.jpg Gaby.jpg Lisa.jpg Shira.jpg Rae.jpg Fatima.jpg Paloma.jpg Bobbi.jpg Etta.jpg Priya2.jpg Chelsea2.jpg Selma.jpg Aisha1.jpg Orla.jpg Dani.jpg Elsie.jpg |-|Specials = Holly.jpg Isbn9781843629603-detail.jpg Stella-the-star-fairy.jpg Rainbow-magic-paige-the-pantomime-fairy.jpg 51r8-wNcwbL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg N158174.jpg Flora-the-fancy-dress-fairy-the-rainbow-magic-series.jpg 121983-ml-71128.jpg 124426-ml-102397.jpg Mia.jpg TrixieU.S.jpg Destiny.jpg JulietUS.jpeg Belle.jpg 135011-ml-570147.jpg 137290-ml-689013.jpg 9780545270519.jpg Cara.jpg Selena.jpg Natalie.jpg Keira.jpg 144822-ml-891195.jpg Rainbow-magic-tamara-the-tooth-fairy.jpg 148090-ml-992186.jpg Jennifer.jpg Lindsay_the_luck_fairy.jpg Nicki.jpg Carly.jpg Robyn.jpg Autumn.jpg 71yzjQmGxJL._SL1200_.jpg Lila_and_Myla.jpg Tilly.jpg Giselle_original.jpeg Heidi_vet_fairy.jpg Chelsea.jpg Daisy_festival.jpg Isbn9781408339466-detail.jpg Isbn9781408339558-detail.jpg RM Becky the Best Friend Fairy.jpg 71yJn1FnJzL.jpg 51K4-zyN6yL.jpg Skyler.jpg 51n 0lQL-xL.jpg Isbn9781408342640.jpg 51ggRTytkQL.jpg Kat, jungle fairy.jpg 51j2wPUvBGL.jpg Samira.jpg Sianne,butterfly fairy.jpg Maria.jpg Michelle_the_Winter_Wonderland_Fairy.jpg Ellen.jpg Christina.jpg Camilla.jpg Cara coding.jpg Ivy the worry fairy.jpg Evelyn.jpg Padma.jpg Sasha.jpg |-|One-Offs = 51xa-tgX-_L.jpg 140009-ml-760133.jpg 146430-ml-940131.jpg 151006-ml-1065863.jpg 91rpOt1HGZL._SL1500_.jpg Luna.jpg Frances.jpg Isbn9781408342398.jpg 51fp7TrKc0L.jpg Tiana2.jpg Meghan.jpg Category:Lists Category:Fairies Category:Trivia Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies that aren't published yet Category:L